


classy girls

by theblindseeress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, bless the lumineers tho ok, i like to call this lil diddy i dont write seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindseeress/pseuds/theblindseeress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically its based off the song 'classy girls' by the lumineers thats literally it<br/>i said theres a relationship but i was half lying hhahahah</p>
            </blockquote>





	classy girls

Karkat sat alone at the bar, half a beer in his hand. This wasn’t his normal place, no, but he needed to get out of his apartment and into a social place. It was somewhat late at night, but he didn’t mind. He was sort of an insomniac anyway. He took a sip idly as he sat. Next to him, a girl sat down and ordered a martini from the bored bartender. Across the room, a few guys were occupied with a game of pool. Music was playing low in the background, and if he listen hard enough he could make out a few words over the clamour.

“’Ey.” The girl next to him jabbed him softly with her elbow. He almost jumped out of his seat, not expecting the idle conversation. “God, do you need to take a moment buddy? You like, just had a heart attack.” “What? No, I’m fine.”

“Thank God. If you left, who woudda talked to me?” She laughed to herself. “’Name’s Roxy, what’s yours?” She held her hand out to him. “Uh, Karkat.” He reached out to take her hand, but she changed it to a fist and fist bumped his horizontal fingers. A couple of them popped, and he pulled back.  
“Whoops.” Roxy smiled at him, practically from ear to ear. “Guess you got those fingers that pop easily, eh? I don’t fist bump that hard.”

“So, uh, how are you?”

For a while, their conversation continued on in this sort of playful banter and small talk, and soon Karkat was talking a bit about himself. To an extent, he was sort of trying to impress her, he supposed. The blonde was very attractive in his opinion, with a purple dress that should be in Vegas or a high class bar, not this one halfway downtown where nobody hung out on a Friday. She might’ve as well been there. Before he made it about him, she had been talking about all the places she’d been to.   
“Every continent, save Antarctica.” She mused. “I do prefer it here, you know? But I gotta say, tryin’ fine wine in every country ‘round is hard work, so I gotta find the best bars. This one, well, it’s okay I guess.”

Then he talked about himself, mostly the stuff he’d done. A previously mentioned, he was kind of trying to impress the girl.

At some point, when the bar got more filled and the music notched up, he went into a kind of slow dance with her. Nothing awkward, just the two of them swaying around, talking, and drinking their alcoholic beverages.

She laughed at something he said, and he looked at her funny. What’d he say? “Nice try, buddy.” Roxy smiled at him as they swayed along. “But classy girls don’t kiss in bars, you fool.” He crinkled up his nose. “Who said I was trying to kiss you?”

Roxy laughed again. “With that kind of boasting talk? I could only imagine that you’re tryin’ to impress me.” He snorted a bit. “As if. I could do so much better than that.”

However, later, as an hour or so slipped by the two of them, he felt a sort of attraction to her face. More importantly, her lips. Since she brought up the kissing thing, it’d wedged itself into his mind like a shovel into the ground. Like a worm into the soil. Why did all his metaphors involve dirt, what the hell?

For whatever reason that possessed his dumbass mind, he leaned in towards her for a kiss. He didn’t know why, he just did it. Roxy just smiled at him and turned her head away. “What’d I do?” She shook her head. “It’s nothin’ that you’re doin’ Karkat, it’s just the situation here.” “What?” 

“I told ya man, classy girls don’t kiss in bars. You’ll go and break your back just tryin’.”


End file.
